marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-1610)
, , , | Relatives = Odin (father, deceased); Balder (paternal half-brother, deceased); Loki (paternal half-brother, deceased); Modi Thorson (son, deceased); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = I am Thor, God of Thunder. Son of Odin and half-brother to the wretched Loki, God of Mischief. | Speaker = Thor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 285 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Asgardian God of thunder, guardian deity; formerly psychiatric nurse | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates #4 | Last = Cataclysm: The Ultimates' Last Stand Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = In Asgard Thor was born in Asgard, one of the three sons of Odin and alongside his half-brothers Balder and Loki formed the Warriors Three . He received Mjolnir from Odin, which allowed Asgard to win the thousand-years war against Jotunheim. After the victory, the three participated in a tournament alongside other Asgardian warriors. Thor defeated Loki but was in turn defeated by Balder. Soon afterwards, Loki betrayed Asgard and killed Balder, for what he was banished. Eons later, in 1939, Loki lead an attack on Asgard with a coalition army of Frost Giants and Nazi soldiers against Asgard. Thor fought against them, but had to see how Odin was killed in front of him. His subsequent attack on the giants using Mjolnir's strength ended with the fall of Asgard. Beginnings on Earth Thor once believed himself to be a psychiatric male nurse called Thorlief Golmen, until he suffered a nervous breakdown before his 30th birthday. The Dome, in Brussels, was trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum that created Captain America, much like the Americans, with little luck. They opted to go the Bio-Mechanical route instead and created a harness and power-belt that provided the wearer the with the abilities of flight, super-strength and limited Invulnerability. The test subject, Thor, still believing himself to be Thorlief Golmen, was fitted with the Suit. However during the testing process he started ranting about how he now believed he was actually the God of Thunder, Thor. He was institutionalized as the delusions worsened. Dr. Donald Blake was called on by Professor James Braddock, chief of the Dome, to help with Thorlief. After giving him a MRI scan, Blake discovered that Thorlief was not making things up: he was remembering. After he remembered everything, he recognized Dr. Blake as the reencarnation of his half-brother Balder. Professor Braddock had concerns about Thorlief's suitability, but ultimately was convinced to go on. The team working on the Harness made several modifications to the suit using inspiration from Thorlief's rantings, adding weather control and teleportation to the Harness and Belt. The only problem was how to include the power source. It was Thor himself who suggested nestling it inside a Hammer, which fit nicely into the Norse iconography the suit now had. The Ultimates When General Nick Fury contacted him about joining the Ultimates, Thor refused to work for the military-industrial complex that he detested. When the Hulk appeared in Manhattan, Thor refused to assist unless the President doubled the foreign aid budget. Not long after the Ultimates confronted the Hulk, the President relented and Thor appeared in time to save Captain America from Banner. Following the battle, Thor became good friends with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, pledging his support whenever lives were in danger. Soon thereafter, Thor was briefed on the Chitauri and sent to investigate a suspected Chitauri base in Micronesia. Finding the base abandoned and about to explode, they were saved by Iron Man's force field. Once a Chitauri fleet appeared in Arizona, Thor brought the survivors there, and alongside Iron Man provided air support against the Chitauri spacecraft until the Air Force arrived. Iron Man asked Thor to help him dispose of the Chitauri bomb that would obliterate the entire solar system, so Thor teleported it to the wastes of Nastrond, where its detonation caused only a small ripple in our space-time. After the terrorist attack by the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, Thor retrieved the dead with Iron Man. When Magneto attacked the Ultimates Thor threw Mjolnir at the Master of Magnetism, but Magneto managed to stop it an inch from his helmet and threw it back at Thor, sending him through a wall. Thor joined the Ultimates in attacking the X-Men later on, he defeated Storm, but was overpowered by Colossus. Thor was with the Ultimates when they brought in Kraven the Hunter, although he refused Captain America's requests to catch Kraven or bring him back. He aided in reconstruction efforts in Bosnia when summoned following the Six's breakout. Thor defeated Electro during the climactic battle at the White House. When the Kree attacked a Nevada base, Thor, Black Widow, Johnny Storm, and The Thing fought off the aliens. As he was idolized by Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm, he fraternized with them to the point of ordering Carol Danvers to prepare a Keg of Beer for after the battle. Betrayal & the Invasion of America Thor was discovered talking to an Asgardian only he could see, and resigned from the Ultimates, protesting its likely involvement in foreign affairs, and the team's assumption that it was he who outed Banner as the Hulk. When an Italian demonstration against the European Defense Initiative's super-soldier program turned violent, Thor intervened. The Ultimates learned from the EDI's head scientist, Gunnar Golmen, Thorlief's brother, that the Norwegian government had chosen the Norse God of Thunder, Thor, as their national image and modeled a super soldier after him. They created a power-belt in the image of Thor's that granted the wearer unbelievable strength, durability and the power of flight. Their biggest success was the electric power battery in the form of Thor's hammer Mjolnir, which could ionize the environment, control the weather and allow the user to teleport. Gunnar alleged that Thor had stolen the technology that had given him his powers, and they tracked him to Norway to take him into custody. Thor told them that Gunnar was actually Loki, but the Ultimates and the EUI soldiers attacked him anyway. He shrugged off all their attacks, although his hair was burned off. It wasn't until Quicksilver managed to jump 50 feet into the air at Thor, and grab his belt, that Thor was brought to the ground. He was placed in Bruce Banner's cell in the Triskelion, where a vision of Gunnar/Loki taunted him about the existence of a traitor within the Ultimates' ranks. The Russian government somehow got their hands on the suit and used it to aid, along with the Chinese government, in their invasion of America. The technology was fitted to one of their soldiers and was given the codename Perun, the Slavic God of Thunder, to fit the theme of the powers the suit provided. The shape of the hammer was altered, but retained all of it's abilities. He was also given a Sickle to match the Hammer to add to his Soviet symbolism. The Russian and Chinese governments created a team of super-powered individuals to lead the invasion, called the Liberators, and Perun was placed on this team. From his holding cell, Thor commented in grief that someone has stolen the lightning. Thor remained in his cell until the invasion of America, at which time a bright light shined on him, and Thor vanished from his cell after he called for his father. Thor appeared standing beneath Loki, his hair and true Godlike powers restored, and wielding replicas of his belt, harness and Mjolnir (no longer requiring the use of the technology which simulated his original powers), challenging Loki to battle. During this battle he summoned an army of Asgardian warriors, which battled Loki's monster army. Finally he defeated Loki, who was sent back to Asgard. The Squadron Supreme Thor, alongside Nick Fury and the rest of the new Ultimates battled the Squadron Supreme when they destroyed the roof of the Baxter Building. After the battle Thor used his hammer to teleport the helicarrier with the team to the Supremeverse. There he engaged Hyperion in combat, but was defeated by the former's superior speed. However, Thor gained the upper hand against Hyperion felling him with a huge bolt of lightning then severely beating him with Mjolnir. He also knocked out Zarda as she attempts to stop him beating Hyperion. Magneto & the Savage Land He formed a romantic relationship with Valkyrie, who had mysteriously gained superhuman powers. He started speaking in a Shakespearean pattern, because with his godhood no longer in doubt he no longer felt he had to hide his true speaking patterns. He had a collection of weapons which were a gift from Odin forged by Ulik the troll. The ax/hammer weapon was among them. Thor aided the team when the Brotherhood of Mutants attacked their mansion. He later traveled to the Savage Land with the Ultimates to confront Magneto. He once again battled Magneto, but was quickly defeated an buried near the center of the Earth. Thor attempted to confront Magneto again, but Magneto used his powers to take his hammer from him and then left. Following this Thor begins using a sword. Ultimatum Before Ultimatum started by Magneto, Thor was comfortable in the Ultimates new Headquarters, which was in Tony Stark's penthouse. During battle practice, a huge wave covered the mansion. Thor survived, but Valkyrie was thrown all the way to Liberty island, where Thor found her dead. Thor traveled to Valhalla. There he found both Valkyrie and Captain America, and sacrificed himself to revive them. Thor remained in Valhalla. While a resident of Valhalla, among fighting the spawn of Hela, he demanded knowledge of a way to return to life, to which Hela offered a solution, she wanted an heir to her throne. Thor holds up his end of the bargain and demands his return to Earth however Hela tells him that according to Odin's laws another must die, if he is to leave. Enraged, Thor states that it will be her death that will release him but Hela revealed that she was pregnant and asked Thor if he would kill his unborn child. This baffles Thor since the conception of the child occurred only the night before but Hela declares that time passes differently in Valhalla. Rebirth & The New Ultimates Months after the Ultimatum Wave, Loki sought an opportunity to attack Midgard again. He, along with Amora and an army of Dragons and Trolls, attacked New York. During this time, Thor was imprisoned in Valhalla and was seduced by Hela, saying she wanted a son. Thor gave in but demanded to be returned to Earth, but Hela informs him an Asgardian life must be taken for his to be returned. The New Ultimates fought in vein until Loki managed to kill Valkyrie, allowing the death needed for Thor to return to Earth. Enraged, Thor attacks Loki as well as the New Ultimates. Eventually Valkyrie, now serving Hela, appeared and slew Loki. She kissed Thor and convinced him that she was once human so in her honor he should continue protecting Earth. Thor then joins the New Ultimates and vows to once again be Earth's protector. The Fall of Asgard Reed Richards returned to Earth and founded an organization called Children of Tomorrow, a group of evolved humans with the aim of dominating the world, builing their base called the Dome. The Dome's interior ages at an accelerated rate compared to the outside world. Over 900 years have passed inside the Dome, so their inhabitants evolved to perfect super-humans. The EUSS attacked the Dome with Captain Britain, Captain Spain and Captain France along with Thor. The heroes were subdued by the enemies and some of them were killed, draining their powers. After examining Thor, Richards, now called the Maker, sent the Children for the source of power of Thor, leading them to Asgard. After killing every Asgardian God, the Children drained the power of Yggdrasil, leaving Thor powerless. After Iron Man rescued Thor, he provided Odinson with an upgraded version of his Super-Soldier armor, with which Thor teleported to the Dome in search of vengeance. There, he rescued Captain Britain, but was defeated by the Children, and the Maker showed himself as Reed Richards, with the condition of deliver that message. Also, a new ability emerged to Thor, being the last Asgardian alive, he apparently "became" Valhalla, being able to see the ghost of the dead Asgardians, such as Odin, Loki, and others, who apparently also acts as his awareness, helping him. Following these events, Thor moved into Stark Tower with Jane Foster. Thor remains at Stark Tower and helps Tony Stark build a machine that Stark believes will defeat Richards. However, before they can finish this S.H.I.E.L.D., under new command, attacks the two and attempts to place them under arrest. Thor and Stark fight them off and decide to take the fight to Richards and set off to speak with the President to form a plan of attack. Along the way Thor drops Stark off with Susan Storm to have her exam his tumor and also recruit her for the final assault against the Children of Tomorrow. After they speak with the president Tony is turned over to Richards and the Children so they can torture/dissect his brain. Before they can begin their procedures Stark's brain tumor, Anthony, makes friends with the City and turns the children against Richards. At this point Reed injects the Hulk with Pym's giant man serum and sets him loose on the city. Susan Storm appears before the Hulk and blinds him with her powers and a helmet she was wearing. Thor then comes from out of the skies and knocks Hulk out cold. The aftermath of this battle shows Richards captured by Susan and Hulk turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D. Divided We Fall Thor is seen mourning in Asgard, where he gets a phonecall from Tony, who asks him for help. Thor answers the call and heads to New Mexico, where he helps Iron Man and Captain America put down a rogue Sentinel. Later, he helps taking back Texas by taking out heavy armor. It is in that mission that he sees Asgardian gold being used by the short-lived republic's leaders. Hydra, led by Modi, Thor's lost son, attacked Project Pegasus in Wyoming as the ultimate objective to conquer the country. Along numerous allies and S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultimates managed to defeat Hydra and Modi, who had to be killed by Thor. Thor later joined the Ultimates' ally Invisible Woman in the search of mysterious powerful gems similar to the one found in Modi's sceptre. Ultimates Disassembled During a meeting, in which Invisible Woman informed S.H.I.E.L.D. about the Infinity Gems she had been gathering along Thor, the mysterious Kang freed both Hulk and Reed Richards from the Triskelion, stole the Gems and formed along them and Quicksilver the Dark Ultimates. The Ultimates barely escaped, but Captain America decided to be left behind in order to stop the villains, although he was defeated. While Reed was remolding the world to his shape and the Ultimates struggled to face the Dark Ultimates, Thor faced the Hulk, but was defeated and imprisoned in the Negative Zone along with Captain America and Hawkeye. All three of them were rescued by Iron Man, whose consciousness survived electronically after Reed Richards left him to die in order to retrieve one of the gems fron Tony's brain, as he managed to hack a H.E.R.B.I.E. Tron in order to use it to free the captive Ultimates from the Negative Zone. The Ultimates finally confronted an out-numbered Reed along with the Howling Commandos, but the Maker's cavalry arrived in the form of Kang wielding the final gem, who also revealed herself as being the Sue Storm from a near future. During a furious battle against Reed Richards and his Ultimates, Tony managed to build Thor a new and more powerful suit and Mjolnir using The Maker's technology. Later, Stark managed to acquire the Infinity Gems and depower The Maker. When he was about to face Richards, an immense flux of energy echoed through time and space and the Gems were destroyed. Kang stated that what she tried to prevent just happened, and she left stating she would try to go back further in time. Unknown to them, the flux of energy had brought a powerful being known as Galactus from another universe to this one, and it started approaching Earth. The Ultimates faced Galactus with the loss of Captain America, but managed to defeat the cosmic entity and exile it to the Negative Zone, saving Earth. However, Thor had to join Galactus in his exile as he had to push the cosmic entity into the portal. | Powers = Thor possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. As a result of Loki's manipulation of reality, it seemed that Thor received his powers from his equipment, mainly his belt, and were not his own . Fortunately Odin restored his powers and Thor's power was returned to defeat Loki . It is unknown to what limits he relies on his tools and what powers are innate within him. It should be noted that Loki is significantly more powerful to the point he warps time and space (He can step anywhere in the three dimensional realm where Earth exists as easily as Thor can stroll through the park.) ; he essentially manipulates reality. Thor is considered one of the strongest beings in the Ultimate Universe and has been called the most powerful super hero on the planet on different occasions and even by Nick Fury himself . Recently, Thor lost all his powers, but now uses a upgraded version of his old equipment . Thor apparently regained all his powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thor possesses vast superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known . However, he is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons OHOTMU Ultimate Secrets. His strength is such that when he struck the Hulk, his blows shook Manhattan, and after only three blows from Thor, he had damaged and beaten the Hulk to the point he broke his jaw, broke his ribs and punctured his lungs. Despite this he was overpowered by Colossus and it has been confirmed that the Hulk and Namor are physically stronger than him (although with the use of his hammer and his other powers he can emerge victorious from both of them). However all these comparisons were made and drawn while still in human form and drawing his strength for his equipment, which he openly admits is less powerful than his innate godly powers. *'Superhuman Speed': Thor is incredibly fast on his own two feet and can easily run faster than most veichles. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' He was able to effortlessly tag and knock away Quicksilver, who was going well in excess of 600 miles per hour and was only getting faster. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Much like his strength, the limits of his physical stamina are unknown. He can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Thor's body are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. As a result, he can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to extremes of both temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Thor can exist in the vacuum of space without any aid. *'Weather Control:' Thor has demonstrated the ability to control the different aspects of weather while battling his opponents. He can create lightning so powerful he instantly took down over 6 alien space ships, and a single one was stated to be over 5 blocks wide . He can create lightning powerful enough to knock down the Hulk . *'Teleportation:' Thor can use Mjolnir to instantly teleport himself across space and even an alien planetary level destroying bomb that weighs multiple tons to other dimensions such as Nastrond and come back just as easily . Thor can even create portals so large that the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier can traverse them to other Universes, such as Hyperion's . *'Flight:' Thor's ability to fly is innate within him, he does not require aid to fly. *'Valhalla:' According to Volstagg, for being the last survivor of Asgard, Thor has become Valhalla, being able to see the ghosts of the defunct Gods and interact with them, but only he can see them, what probably makes people believe he's talking to himself. | Abilities = Thor is a capable fighter, and appears to have a better than average knowledge of world politics. | Strength = Class 100+; Thor is one of the physically mightiest beings on the Ultimate Universe's Earth. He can lift tremendous weights. While the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known he can easily lift far in excess of a 100 tons. However it should be noted that as high as his strength may be, it is nowhere near to the superior level of strength his counterpart has demonstrated | Weaknesses = Thor's powers come to some degree from his equipment. If his belt is removed he can't use Mjolnir and loses all superhuman abilities, although this could be a reference to the original Norse Mythlogy where Thor required a magical belt to lift Mjolnir. It is unknown to what degree he currently relies on his tools. Between Ultimates 3 and Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates, Thor's powers were purely Asgardian in origin and required only the Odinforce as a source of power. | Equipment = E.D.I. Bio-Mech Suit (Belt, Harness, Power Battery Hammer) | Transportation = His hammer provied his teleportation powers | Weapons = His primary weapon is E.D.I.'s Power Battery Hammer. He has also wielded the square-headed "true" Mjolnir during the long period in which he was purely Asgardian | Notes = * Unlike the 616 Universe Thor, his godhood was deliberately kept in doubt, with contradictory clues that he was both who he claimed and that he was simply a powerful lunatic spread throughout his appearances. In The Ultimates 2 #13 he is confirmed to be a genuine Norse God and his godly powers are restored. * In Ultimates 3 Thor undergoes many changes making him closer to his mainstream counterpart. He is redesigned with a thicker beard and a bulkier build. He becomes much more eager for battle and vengeful and uses a Shakespearean language. His axe/hammer is replaced with the true Mjolnir. ** This can be considered a writting mistake by Jeph Loeb, writer of Ultimates 3, or that Thor returned to a more Asgardian god-like attitude after regaining his powers. It was also explained in-universe that after Thor returned to his godhood, Tony Stark promised to donate money to charity if he stopped talking in a Shakespearean manner. He has since lost his natural powers and immortality and began using the axe/hammer again, but started talking in a Shakespearean manner once more, though in recent issues of Ultimate Comics Ultimates he began talking "normally" again. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Flight Category:Atmokinesis Category:Fencing Category:Teleporters Category:Invulnerability Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Odinson Family